I Need Some Spice
by Domani
Summary: As a tourist Kanako has direct plans when it comes to her visit in Cuba. Kuso, a local Cuban, doesn't expect just what a Canadian girl thinks of his type. And how she might appreciate it.


It had never been the idea of coastal resorts, exotic beaches, or hours of fun in the sun that had brought her to this island - Not the new foods and unique culture, and not even the scenic views for her most trusted camera could be claimed as her reason for coming here. As she sat on a park bench watching the natives go by her tongue swept across the caramel coloured ice cream. Kanako was here for the men. The sweet and gentle men, ever so polite and kind, had grown boring in her homeland. She needed something new.

So many men went by and each one had his own perks and let downs. It was getting later, the sun was already lowing down into the water, and she needed to get back to the hotel while she still knew her way. Yet her eyes found a broad figure walking near her. His skin was dark enough he may even be often confused for an Afrikaans sort of fellow, and brown hair fell to his shoulders in thick dreads. Now, she had never been drawn by that hairstyle: Always thick and greasy, constantly having to be perfumed- no thank you. Yet this man seemed to manage a bounce in it... A cleanliness that may even make the strands touchable. His square jaw was lined with stubble, thicker towards the back, and his nose- oh! It was large in a cute manner. It set his features off nicely. His eyes were dark from where she sat and the hair across his chest was just as much. All he seemed to be wearing were red shorts and black sandals. On his back was a large bag of groceries. Well, less a bag and more something seen in films like the animated _Jungle Book_, with women carrying babies and tree stalks in them.

A couple of fruits fell and she rudely discarded her ice cream on the street, cats swarming it as she went to him. With a smile lifted the fruits.

"You seem a little heavy there, eh? Can I help you carry some of that, sugar?"

She felt the wink was a pleasant touch. Her violet eyes twinkled when she saw the dark freckles on his face - He was a man all right, but he seemed to have a few youthful qualities to him. The fair brown eyes studied her before slightly thicker lips curved into a grin, revealing pleasantly white teeth with hints of tar stains near the gum line. A smoker.

"Ay, amiga, ju gotta be careful now. A lady like ju should be jest heading back to the hotel, okay? Ju lost?"

"I know my way around the block. I'll be fine," _I reaaally know my way around the block. Oh, come on caramel-eyes! Take the bait!_

"Pues- okay. If ju say so. I'm not too far off, ya? Jest a little bit down the road, si? So if ju follow me that'd be good. Need to not lose anything on the way."

_Yes yes yessss. _"Of course! What's your name? Mine's Kanako."

"Senorita Kanako? My name's Kuso. Ju Canadian, huh? Lots of folk comin' from up there, eh?" He teased with her word. She found herself flushing and sulking. The pout pushed her lower lip out.

As they walked she judged herself. Wedge sandals of red, a pencil miniskirt with white frills along the bottom hem, and a white button up with an equally red bikini top poking out underneath at the cleavage. She had made certain to get a bikini with support for her large breasts. She wanted them to perk.

"So, Kuso, what do you locals do for fun around here?"

"Fun? Didn't ju read the brochures? Ay no, amiga, the things we true locals do for fun is debate in the park, play baseball, and stay inside where it's cool."

"I thought all Cubans did was smoke, eat, and, well, play baseball."

He was a bit chubby around the middle... God she loved chubbies. When she popped the cherry it had been to a guy on the football team: All toned and steroids. The second time had been with a boy in her band class: A blonde with shocking blue eyes and a love for food. She wasn't sure if it was more erotic being played by the musician or seeing the way his flesh rolled with each thrust. After that she had decided her taste would run for the thicker breed. A real man. …And this guy fit the bill.

"Well, I suppose ju have a bit of a point. But going like that, ju Canadians smoke weed and don't really exist."

She fell quiet at that one. That actually stung just a bit. Time to get testy then. She made certain to drop a fruit, giving it a slight nudge and letting it roll forward, then skipped to go pick it up. _Whoops_ went the skirt as she bent, showing thighs and the thin strap of a thong. She kept dropping them until finally she managed to have everything in her arms. Up she stood, whoop de doo, and her hair was in her face a little and her breasts were trying to pop from their confines.

And he was **watching**.

His eyes spoke hunger of an older and more sexually mature man - She'd have her caramel candy before the sun rose.

"Ju sure ju got all that? I can take some of it back."

He was breathing a bit hard through his nose. She could see the nostrils flaring. So much like a Spanish bull… She blew hair from her face and smiled sweetly.

"No no! I've got it! Don't you worry about me! Just lead the way, Kuso!"

They walked until finally reaching a two story green home. The colour surprised her and the girl couldn't help but wrinkle he nose a bit. _Too_ green. Oh well, she couldn't begrudge the man for the colour of his home. Past a little fence, and up a path, they walked and he held the door for her as he could. Just a screen door, no large wooden one, and she blinked in surprise. That didn't make much sense. The man eased his sandals off and looked around.

"¡Madre! ¡Soy de casa con los comestibles! ¡Tenemos la compañía!"

"¡¿Es una muchacha? ¿Es ella americano? ¿Y su cintura? ¡¿Ella come bueno?"

The girl blinked in confusion as she heard a voice from another room; an older woman from the sound of it. Kuso looked a little embarrassed and, for once, Kanako wished she had taken the time to learn this language.

"Ella es una muchacha sana, madre. Canadiense. Ella no dice ningún español aunque."

"Kuso, I'm lost. I don't understand," She had nudged him with her arm.

"That's what I was telling her. Please, let's put all this down, okay?"

The kitchen and dining rooms must have been the largest ones in the entire house.. She felt envy for a moment due to the small kitchen in her rental home. All the food went to the counter and she yelped at a pinch to one of her rolls along her side.

What she assumed was his mother stood there, grinning cheekily and nodding, and despite the rudeness Kanako couldn't hate her. The gray hair was in a braided bun and she wore a colourful shawl. Big brown eyes still had a spark of youth and her face was wrinkled pleasantly from sun and laughter. Her broom skirt brushed across her ankles when she walked and the white shirt was loose. The woman was a little thicker than most of those she had seen. Perhaps she was healthier.

"Tómela para lavarse. Haré la comida. No haga usted se preocupa. La espesaremos con sólo esta comida."

"Okay, madre. Come on, Kanako. We have to wash up for dinner."

"Dinner? Oh, no! You don't have to!"

His hand locked onto her arm and she realized both how warm, and large, it was all at once. He led her along, a smile on his freckled face, and she sighed. No point in arguing.

The washroom wasn't very big: just a stand alone sink and a large clawfoot tub. Otherwise, it was without life… Looked like the toilet was hidden by a curtain. That, she thought, was rather cute. Kuso washed his hands and arms, eyes fixed on the mirror just above the sink. He was watching her. When he stepped back he flicked his wrists to throw water from his skin. Kanako swallowed and went to the sink to wash. She had to gather herself again. There was nothing wrong… No need to be nervous.

And then she felt it. He had moved closer to her. His groin was pressed against her rear, and the shorts did nothing to hide his interest. She turned suddenly to face him and saw as he grinned at her. Mouth was on mouth and his lips were bruising her own in his eagerness. Hands held her ass through the skirt and finally she gathered herself. Hands slid to his arms and nails ground just slightly. Under her fingers she felt the prickle of goose pimples and sighed contentedly. He was certainly _eager._

He finally broke the kiss to nibble along her neck and she felt a shift in her plans. Why wasn't he taking her to a comfortable bed? They were in here and he was still- God! His teeth caught some skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, making her shudder hard, and a moan left her.

That alone seemed to be enough for the man. Up onto the sink counter she went, his lips back on her skin, and she held his arms tight. No man picked her up, so this was certainly new, and she was enjoying it. He had moved between her legs and thick fingers fumbled at her shirt. She laughed and went through the process of removing it herself. The moment it was undone he caught her bikini with his thumbs and popped it up over her breasts. She gave a slight sound of annoyance when the mounds of flesh dropped heavily. The movement had jarred her and hurt just enough to earn a whine, but his hand quickly had one and was squeezing… and then his dark lips were on her nipple. His thick tongue swept across it and then he'd suck again. She was already tender in response. He was taking draws off her breasts like they were cigars: hard, inward sucks, and then he'd puff it out, only to lick and taste it again.

It was too teasing.

Her hand slid down past the bottom hem of her skirt – it was already inching up. Finger slid to the thong and she jumped at the dampness she found already there. God, had she been so lonely? Well, no matter.

Kanako's fingers rubbed at her genitals through the cloth. The material was almost _too_ slick from the absorption for any friction... And the man was getting wise. Her hand was nudged away as he straightened, and with both hands forced her skirt up to her waist before he took her panties down. Kuso was satisfied with leaving her sandals on for now, preferring to work the red thong down past them and to the floor. He rose and studied the pale white and pink flesh laid bare before him. She had shaved everything, only the light bumps of stubble ready to come through the skin could be found upon her mound. Even the outer labia was clean!

Well, clean of hair anyway.

Thick, brown fingers pushed the outer lips apart as his other hand moved forward. A finger slid in and she already had to gasp. That single digit was _far_ thicker than her own fingers! Kuso thrust it about a little and watched her face before slipping a second in. Almost full already…just from fingers, but she was stretching well and was perfectly moist, at least.

"Ju ready, bambina?"

"Wait."

Her hand fumbled with the pockets on her skirt and she drew out a condom wrapper. She smiled and wiggled it before sitting up straight again. Hands went to his shorts and she undid both button and zipper. Underwear was slid down_ just_ enough… and out the thing came.

Kanako dropped the condom wrapper and swallowed hard.

The thing she was looking at had to be at least 23 cm. It curved upward just a bit and had so many thick veins. She supposed something like this would need more blood to support it, but **God** it would _kill_ her! And even better- it had foreskin. It wasn't like the American ones she had been busying herself with as of late. So much of the head was peeking out from the blood rush, but she still wanted to push it back completely. Timidly, she thumbed the skin until it caught behind the flared ridge of the head. Hands stroked it for a moment, spreading the seminal fluid oozing from the tip along the length, and she even touched the hair at the base of the member. Not too wiry. It was kept rather neat and settled pleasantly at the base of the trail along his stomach.

He probably shampooed it.

A whine left her when he bent to get the condom. She couldn't touch him that way! Yet he was quickly upright again and extending the thing.

Flirtatiously, Kanako tore the packet with her teeth… and then struggled to spit the torn edge out of her mouth. Kuso, to his credit, worked hard to not laugh as she had to pluck it from her tongue with her fingers.

Red faced, she cleared her throat and pressed the ring to the tip. Kuso shuddered and gave a sound as she rolled the white along the dark skin. Further and further and- shit. That had to be at least 7.5 cm not covered! She stroked him to make sure he was getting enough feeling and good blood-flow to his extremity.

And then she saw it: At the head, the condom was rolling down. It had torn. She didn't have any that were bigger.

"Shit."

"Sorry. This happens with me, bambina. Look, I'll cum outside okay? I promise."

Yeah. He _promised_. Daddy _promised_ too and twins came out-! But she wasn't as fertile as her mom… right? Well, what the hell, they had come this far!

"Okay. Just make sure you do."

He grinned that toothy smile of his and she found herself smiling again. The condom scraps were removed and tucked back into the packet. She held the sides of the counter as he lift and pushed one of her thighs to the side while his other hand led the pulsing rod home. Kanako gasped loudly before biting her lip, and he was in.

The head was thick… She could feel it pushing against _everything_. He pushed in further and further until he struck _it_. She gave a whimper as her cervix pushed just slightly with the insistence of the object. The head was almost trying to force through. Kuso's hand went to her waist to hold her and, instinctually, she laced her legs around his own middle. The first thud sent her against the mirror, cracking her skull against it, and she whined before the second thrust came. Okay, if she leaned her head forward and- Oh! That curve in his cock made her shudder again. He was touching something. To _hell_ with something, he was touching **everything**!

The man humped her, good and hard, and her body slid back and forth across the countertop. She had to bite her lip, fearing that she was being far too loud, but nothing seemed to help. He was deep in her, pounding her cervix and making walls ache. It hurt, but felt so good too. Kanako risked the loss of some support to raise one hand and put it upon his shoulder. She'd squeeze to let him know when it hurt or when it felt good - She wasn't sure which meant which anymore. His pace upped itself and her body caved more, curving, and she looped both arms around his neck as she curled in.

The lipstick-coated mouth kissed and nipped the collarbone as he went hard against her, rutting and grunting, and she heard a loud clack: Her sandal had flung from her foot and landed away from them. As though he had been motivated by this occurrence, Kuso practically ravaged her until the other left her foot. They were sliding across the counter and she was cumming. It was hard and delicious, a burning ache she had needed to ease for quite some time, and he just _kept going_.

Something in her was almost numb and she felt a sudden burning, like the need to pee welling in her. She fought it, tried to hold it in, but nothing worked. It escaped and Kanako gasped as the sensation came with a violent orgasm. Teary eyes looked down to see a clear colour and a strong scent hit her senses… Like a musk. Had she… ejaculated…?

The liquid was running through his pubic hair and for a moment she watched in fascination before he held her closer. Her head went back and Kuso almost growled as he rammed a few hard times, finishing her off again, before finally drawing out with a slickened pop. One hand left Kanako's waist to jerk himself until he came across her stomach. It puddled at her navel and in the creases along her stomach - Not sticky like so many people thought, nor scorching hot. Just a nice, normal warmth with a pleasant slickness. He looked down at her, breathing heavily, and she kissed him again.

"Bambina- ju staying in a hotel?"

"I can stay here if you'd rather."

"Good."

She wasn't sure if it was her breathing or his that sounded so loud. Didn't really matter either. The man was running her a bath as he used a cloth from the tub to wipe his cock and pubes. His shorts and underwear were lost to the floor as he grabbed a towel from under the counter and wrapped his waist with it.

Kanko, frankly, was tired. She accepted his help with some embarrassment and sighed as she reached the tub. Kuso, in the meantime, left the room and walked through the house, humming, as his mother appeared from the kitchen to click her tongue and wave the wooden spoon at him.

"El Señor quiere que nosotros esperemos, el hijo. Usted es un poco temprano."

"Madre lamentable. Pero tuve que coger con lazo a una muchacha blanca mientras yo tenía la posibilidad."

They grinned at each other before she returned to the kitchen. Kuso went to his room and drew out a bible. A piece of paper inside was styled like a check list.

Encuentre una muchacha blanca.

Esperanza ella es el americano o el canadiense.

Seduzca a la muchacha.

Cásese con la muchacha y deje Cuba.

He checked off three and grinned. Kanako wasn't the only one with goals today.

Author's Note: Okay! My first interracial fic! I hope it wasn't too atrocious. My Spanish is awful, so I have programs help me when I can't find the right word on my own. It was fun to write a fic with Cuba, as I usually rp as him for boards. His name, Kuso, just sort of came around. The fact it means -shit- is a horrible irony. Well, thanks for reading. I hoped you all enjoyed.

23 cm is a little over 9 inches.

7.5 cm is a about three inches.

Translations: 

"¡Madre! ¡Soy de casa con los comestibles! ¡Tenemos la compañía!"

"Mama! I'm home with the groceries! We have company!"

"¡¿Es una muchacha? ¿Es ella americano? ¿Y su cintura? ¡¿Ella come bueno?"  
>"Is it a girl? Is she American? What about her waist? She eat good?"<p>

"She's a healthy girl, mama. Canadian. She speaks no Spanish though."

"Ella es una muchacha sana, la madre. Canadiense. Ella no dice ningún español aunque."

"Take her to wash. I'll make dinner. Don't you worry. We'll thicken her up with just this meal."

"Tómela para lavarse. Haré la comida. No haga usted se preocupa. La espesaremos con sólo esta comida."

"The Lord wants us to wait, son. You're a bit early."

"El Señor quiere que nosotros esperemos, el hijo. Usted es un poco temprano."

"Sorry mama. But I had to snare a white girl while I had the chance."

"Madre lamentable. Pero tuve que coger con lazo a una muchacha blanca mientras yo tenía la posibilidad."

Find a white girl.

Hope she's American or Canadian.

Seduce the girl.

Marry the girl and leave Cuba.

Encuentre una muchacha blanca.

Esperanza ella es el americano o el canadiense.

Seduzca a la muchacha.

Cásese con la muchacha y deje Cuba.


End file.
